This invention relates to a method and apparatus for deburring a series of parts along a seam line of each part.
Deburring is an important operation in the manufacture of cast parts, especially with respect to cast iron, since burns may have an adverse effect on their service behavior. For example, when the male end of a tubular part is inserted into another tubular part including the interposition of a sealing lining, the presence of an over-thickness or a hollow along the seam line, resulting from improper deburring, can contribute to a fault in the sealing.
The deburring of parts in series by a rotary grinding wheel results in wear of the grinding wheel. One conventional practice is to monitor the quality of the deburring and to trim the active profile of the grinding wheel as the quality of deburring decreases. This process, however, is costly and is limited by the coarseness of the grinding wheel since it is difficult to trim a very coarse grinding wheel. However, increases in the grain size of the grinding wheel make it possible, with only moderate expenditures of energy, to increase the productivity of deburring.